Narutortal
by El Yak
Summary: Naruto Portal Crossover. First part of a very large crossover. Also my very first fan fiction and any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy. Also, everything will be revealed as the story progresses.


"Time to WAKE up sleepy head", a mechanical voice screeched out in the darkness. "You've been sleeping far too long, aperture science wishes to remind that failure to comply with tasks assigned will be followed be unsatisfactory marks on employee records, followed by death." The voiced spoke softly to a small girl, her eyes filled with tears. As she stood the voice still talked, "I do mean to imply that you have been sleeping on the job", it said emotionless "now, enough talk to it is time for you to depart." As she said this the Girl looked around hands trembling as the voice said with a soft crackle, "deploying consequence for staying in 3…2…1." When her voice hit the final number two lights beamed down from the sky as two egg shaped items with spider legs landed on the ground. The girl stood there in alarm as the eggs opened up as red lights began connect with her head. As she stood there drenched in sweat an orange portal opened behind her, with this shot of freedom she ran as fast as her legs could travel even though the orange sphere showed a strange world she had never seen before she moved without hesitation. As she ran through the voice said one last thing, "My Associates and I will be sure to aid you in your endeavors but please remember we are always watching and so please be aware of dog bites, snakes, and 30 ft. tall foxes with multiple tails, in closing good luck, don't injure aperture science technology and finally good luck Subject Name Here..

As she ran through the Sphere she saw a barrage of homes and unique architecture to which her mind was not accustomed to. Even though moments earlier she was standing there gasping in fear now she had a moment of peace and comfort. As she stood there admiring the beauty of this village whispers in her mind began to become more vocal, "Hello Subject Name Here I am GLaDOS I am here to acquaint you with your new surroundings" as GLaDOS said this the girls hands began to glow in odd ways. "In this evolutionary state of organics the sentient mammals use an ability know as chakra to create there highly satisfactory physical abilities such as being able to jump great distances, walk on water, create heat able to destroy an Aperture Science Companion Cube, and then transform into cake, using these new features they have evolved into we have taken the liberty of adding several incredible functions into you such as the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device." The girls face was filled with confusion unsure of the information being given to her but decided to trust in what GLaDOS said. GLaDOS the informed further "aperture science has made it so the APSHPD can be fired inconspicuously from you right and left hands. Much like as you experienced when you awoken the portals work as such, Left is for Orange and Right is for Blue and by merely pointing at a two surfaces you can teleport yourself from one Portal to another. With that said it would probably be best if we tested this in an actual situation" Upon saying this an Orange portal with an image of a man with odd eyes opened in front of the girl causing the girl to run to this stranger for help.

The man with odd eyes became transfixed upon the young girl as she approached him. As she stepped closer the man began to speak in a way a manner that that was foreign to her. She tried to talk back but the man's eyes began to stare and then hypnotize her into a state of fear and alarm. While her body was unable to move GLaDOS came to her defense "aggressor name known; Itachi Uchiha, attack known Sharringan, ability type blood line trait chakra amount needed High taking proper actions in host body." Upon saying this girls body began shake violence as GLaDOS continued her process. Then suddenly the girls Chakra began to radiate from her body, then suddenly her eyes began to feel energized, suddenly the illusion cast by Itachi began to melt away." As the two begin to strike at one another two more men wearing the same emblem as Itachi swoop down from the roofs as GLaDOS began to speak again "copying charka fromLeaf Chunin, increasing chakra level, language barrier vocal parameters set." As her Chakra began to increase she ran off in fear of the Chunin chasing her. Suddenly there voices began to make sense. They were screaming of a butcher and finding the girl that stood in defense against Itachi. As she ran in fear and confusion her right hand fired a blue portal, remembering what GLaDOS had said she stood there and then shot an orange portal to a rooftop. As she ran through the Portal in hopes of some sort of an escape a net swooped up from under her. As she hanged there a man reading an orange book stepped out from the shadows.


End file.
